The Real Him
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Daphne Greengrass explains what in the world she sees in Gregory Goyle. For anyone who's always wondered why I ship Daphne and Goyle and doesn't see how they could possibly work as a couple, I wrote this for you. NOTE: I didn't state this in the story, but when I write about characters I picture them as the actors who play them. Please give it a chance, R&R! :)


**A/N: I realize that my fics where I ship Daphne with Goyle aren't very popular because Daphne is usually shipped with Blaise or Theo, and people tend to think Crabbe and Goyle should be in a slash pairing. Well this is another attempt at making this pairing that I've dubbed 'Gregorne'-more popular.**

**This isn't going to be like my other fics where I've paired them, this is more of an explanation fic from Daphne's POV about what she sees in Goyle.**

**Please give it a chance, and remember, reviews make me a happy lil Huffleclaw :)**

**BTW: Daphne and Goyle are already married in this fic, they're 25 years old.**

* * *

Everyone always asks me why I agreed to marry Gregory Goyle. It's always the same question; the same snide and doubtful tone of voice; the same expressions across their faces. I really don't know why people are so shocked that we ended up together, because we actually have quite a bit in common.

Sure, he has about the same intelligence level as a cinder block, but I'm the epitome of "ditzy blonde"...so I've no room to judge him for that. It would actually interest all of you to know, that we recieved similar low marks on our OWL and NEWT exams. I got mostly A's (Acceptables, I only continued to NEWT level in two subjects), and Gregory got a few P's (Poors; he never passed Defense Against The Dark Arts or Charms), but he also got some Acceptables.

Anyways, I'm not here to debate intelligence with you. There's far more important things I see in my husband. Let me list them for you here:

1) He's a pure-blood. The House of Goyle and The House of Greengrass have been important allies to one another since the middle ages. Both are extremely old and respectable families in the wizarding world, that have ties to Merlin himself.

2) His eyes are beautiful. Most people couldn't get away with looking into Gregory Goyle's eyes, without getting their neck snapped in half. But if you happen to be one of the few people on his good side, you should really take the time to look at them. They're a bright shade of amber (with a little bit of green), and they sparkle in the dark. His eyes are always darting every which way-completely alert, probably a habit he picked up from being Draco Malfoy's bodyguard, and it makes me feel safe.

3) His hair always has that tousled look. It's dark brown and slightly curled, and it looks so sexy when it's sticking up every which way, especially after he's slept on it. Maybe that's just me, but personally...it's a huge turn-on.

4) He's a really great father. We have three children; Julian Edern Goyle is 4 (he has my twinkling emerald eyes and Gregory's sexy hair), Aaron Nisien Goyle is 3 (he has my blonde hair and Gregory's mesmerizing eyes), and Aurora Ceridwen Goyle is 1 (she has my hair and my eyes). I realize it may come as a shock to think of big bad Goyle, personal bodyguard and cronie of Draco Malfoy, being nice to children...but he really is. He's always been amicable to the people in his own circle, he'll only hex you if you're a dirty mudblood or a blood traitor who's associated with "the good side". Our kids love him so much, we have fun together.

5) He isn't a troll anymore. Just because he was bulky and awkward as a child, doesn't mean he never grew into his frame. All of his awkward weight turned into muscle, and he's really fit now. He's actually been very good looking since third year. You've probably been misinformed by those idiots called the "Golden Trio"...they don't like us, you see. Pansy Parkinson doesn't look like a pug either, I think Granger made that one up...and they say _we're _the mean ones. OK.

6) He's funny. He is SO funny I swear. The funniest part is that he doesn't even try, and sometimes he doesn't even realize if he's said something comical. Just because he isn't very smart or witty, doesn't mean he can't make an amusing remark every now and again. He's not afraid to laugh when something is funny, even if it involves one of his friends. Like that time in fourth year when Professor Moody had the spider land on Draco's face, Draco yelled at him for laughing later.

Well, those were the main things that I see in him. Also, he's helped me through some difficult times. Like in fifth year when I broke up with Blaise because I caught him fooling around with Pansy (my ex-best friend), and was sobbing in the common room all night, he was the only one who came up to check on me because he heard the crying. No one else bothered.

I realize that most of you reading this probably hate us (the Slytherins of the "Trio Era") because of our pure-blood mania and association with "the dark side", but I hope you know that we're still normal people capable of having normal feelings and normal problems.

Would I call myself a "dark witch"? Yes. Would I call myself evil? Definitely not. Being evil would mean having no heart and soul whatsoever, it would mean our only feelings would be those of hate and malice.

The case with Gregory (and poor Vincent who couldn't control his own Fiendfyre, and even Draco if you wish to go so far) was that they got mixed up in the big boys game of their fathers before them. Mr. Goyle, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Lucius Malfoy were all Death Eaters who faithfully served the Dark Lord (mostly out of fear and similar beliefs).

Even myself, my father had my sister Astoria and I later in life so he considered himself too old to join the ranks, but he was a huge supporter of Voldemort's reign. Growing up a child in the world of the elite pure-blood society, we were taught to worship and idolize the Dark Lord from a very early age.

Gregory may have seemed like a bully, but that is only because that was all he knew. Many of us got mixed up in a world of dark magic, and we lost ourselves to become what our ancestors before us were. Even now at the end of the war, I believe that us pure-bloods who have always been prejudiced will remain prejudiced, but none of us have ever truly been "evil".

Gregory might still hex a mudblood for fun, and it's all in good fun to talk about illegal spells and performing dark acts on our enemies, but when it comes down to the bitter end...we're all just people here.

He isn't a beast, he's a man. He's not all that bad if you happen to get the chance to know him...the real him.

You see throughout my years at Hogwarts, I've crushed on the likes of Draco (who's married to my sister now) and Theo and Blaise, but once I met the **real **Gregory Goyle...I could never go back.


End file.
